He Liked to Call Me Ginger
by quidditch7
Summary: COMPLETE. We didn’t mind the talk...we knew that it was our love that bound us together with such a strong force that couldn’t be pulled apart, like two powerful magnets unable to resist the charge of being together.


**He Liked To Call Me Ginger**

**disclaimer:**HP belongs to J.K.Rowling

They said we were from two different worlds; they said we had different families, different minds ...how could we possibly be together? We didn't mind the talk... we knew that it was our love that bound us together with such a strong force that couldn't be pulled apart, like two powerful magnets unable to resist the charge of being together. I don't remember too much from when we were younger, but I remember how he liked to call me Ginger. He said that was the color my hair looked when the sun shone on it on bright summer days. The rest of my memory with that boy is as follows...

We met under unavoidable circumstances, I was to hate him and he was to hate me, thats just the way it was. That's the way our families had always been, archenemies. But I couldn't help but notice how different he was than all the other boys I had ever met. He was so independent, so strong, and so very handsome if you will. My brother and his two friends were always fighting with this boy; it was just how it went. But I was afraid something was hiding in the boy, something that he wasn't willing to let out to anyone. I think he always hated how I would catch his eye with my bright hair and creamy skin, he didn't want to have feelings for a muggle loving fool...but he did. I don't remember specifics; I just remember the big things like when we would purposely bump into each other just so we could be close with out looking suspicious. Every time we touched a tingle spread throughout my body leaving me standing there wondering just how lovely he really was to have such an effect on me. I would like to say that we just couldn't stay apart any longer, and that's why we began to talk, but I cant be too sure...my memory is going on me these days. It was almost as if we had a silent agreement when my fifth year came around at Hogwarts that we both liked each other. We would meet secretly outside on the grounds and talk, oh what a disgrace it would be if our families knew we liked each other! On our secret meetings he would touch my hand ever so gently just to let me know he cared. I had been right, there was another hidden side of that stone-faced Slytherin who would normally only let his fierce side be known to others. He seemed to let his guard down when he was around me. So then came his last year at Hogwarts, and I still had two to go. But it was okay, we had a silent agreement that we would always be together, we knew we part. We were no longer a secret and I am afraid he was threatened by my brothers many of times to stay away from me, but it didn't keep us from showing our affection in public with a small affectionate kiss now and then.

I would like to say that our relationship has always been smooth sailing, but that would be a lie. We always had our disagreements, and sometimes I would admit to myself that maybe _they_ were right...maybe we were from two different worlds. After I graduated from Hogwarts things became even worse, we would fight continuously about all the small things trying to avoid the larger problems in life. But he would never hurt me. We would rather fight about how he didn't clean up his mess in our house, then fight over where his loyalties lay to the Order. But deep down I knew he wouldn't betray us, I knew he would continue to spy on Voldemort for us. He loved me, and that's what kept him strong. But oh how I hated to see him so nervous all the time from the stress of spying for the Order and keeping it a secret. Yet he always found time in the summer to comment on my hair, he liked to call me Ginger after all.

My brothers best friend; Harry defeated Voldemort a mere three years after I graduated from Hogwarts. Everything was going to be okay, we all knew it. Especially _him_, when he kissed me I could feel his passion and love, unlike when Voldemort and his father were alive. When he looked at me there was always a smile in his eyes, even if his facade was serious. My family never grew accustom to having him around, but they didn't complain, after all he had helped us defeat Voldemort and his army. That was all that mattered, right? I would be lying if I told you that my love died for him as were grew older. If anything, my love grew stronger. We bought a large house and we were officially married, like I had always wanted. He never seemed very into the whole thought of being married, he said marriage was just a word and he didn't want all of my sissy friends to watch us get married anyhow. But I knew he didn't mean it, he just liked to feel tough because he knew I thought of him as sweet and caring. He still liked calling me Ginger when the sun would shine down on my hair just right.

We are old now, but it doesn't dull our love. That's what has been binding us together from the start, and still does. We love taking walks and I never miss a chance to run my hand through his hair as I tell him I love him, after all he doesn't slick his hair down anymore.

"I told them our story Draco." I remark as we walk through the park holding hands.

"I know you did Ginger. And you should see how beautiful your hair looks with the sun shining on it." he replied staring in wonder.

He still liked calling me Ginger, even if my hair had grown gray.

**A/N:** i just got an inspiration to write a ginny/draco romance. its my first g/d story ever! i really do hope you like it, i am rather fond of it myself :) . thanks so much for reading, please review !

A SUPER THANKS to **lilyk** and **thisbe gwydion** for being such awesome writers and friends (u should read their stories)!!!

and this story is for Ami-IamTomLOVER who "OMG I LUV DRACO/GINNY" haha yes...so its for u so u better review ;) lol.

**AND** if you wouldnt mind, maybe u can check out my story called "Forever" its not done yet (it still has a few chap. to go) but i think the beginning is pretty good...plus i would love u forever and ever...lol thanks again


End file.
